


Joyride

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, Just smut, M/M, No Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, aiballshipping, aiyusa, just good ol' smut, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: When university life stresses out your origin, take him for a ride he'll never forget! --Ai, probably





	Joyride

**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** ~2580  
**Notes:** I was bullied into posting this on AO3 so uh... I hope y'all are ready for some aiballshipping smut. :'D

Post-canon AiYusa (you know, after Yusaku finds Ai and they get married and return to Den City to live together forever and ever and always), established relationship, smut complete with strap-on dildos! Oh yea, folks—Yusaku is getting fucked good tonight. *bricked*

x

The number of times Yusaku arrived home from university and proceeded to crash on the couch without so much as a glance in Ai’s direction is unnerving. Not because Yusaku fails to shower Ai in glares and follow his angry scowling with a storm of petulant kisses but because Ai can tell Yusaku is stressed and tired. Incredibly so. Yusaku is smart, but he doesn’t know how to take care of himself and often relies on way too much caffeine a day to function.

The reality of human adult life is tragic, but Ai isn’t opposed to helping Yusaku relax. In fact, Ai has begun carrying Yusaku to bed on those tiresome days, undressing Yusaku as Yusaku lazily threads his fingers through Ai’s hair and pulls him in for a long kiss. Being pinned beneath Ai is exactly the remedy Yusaku needs. As much is evident in the way Yusaku sighs softly, body arching into Ai’s lips as they cascade wildly down his neck and chest. Ai likes soothing Yusaku with kisses. Likes getting lost in Yusaku’s breathy cries as Yusaku calls out _Ai_, the tune of his voice hypnotic, especially when Ai lets his mouth travel lower with the sole intention of teasing and tasting.

But there is one not-so-very-minor thing Ai doesn’t like on those nights—being stuck in a cockless SOLtiS body and, thus, not being able to pound Yusaku into the old, squeaky mattress. 

Having a vivid imagination and no way of realizing his daydreams is a sad, wasted potential, but once the seed of curiosity buries itself inside Ai’s data, Ai starts stealing Yusaku’s tablet to do a little research. The internet has always been a place of enlightenment. Even in the past, Ai would read up on the subject of sex, if only to say something indecent in front of Kusanagi and Yusaku. Indecent, however, is not what Ai is aiming for, so he loses himself in research all for the sake of acquiring something that’ll make Yusaku eager to get home. Eager to see Ai at the end of a long day. Eager to discard homework in favor of getting lost in a tangle of limbs and a flurry of moans. 

The strap-on Ai buys is really cute. The harness has a lacy fringe and ties at the back much like a corset does. It also hugs his hips and ass nicely, giving his already perky bottom a small lift. Ai can’t help but admire himself in the mirror while he attaches the purple dildo he picked up, preferring the way the color complements the black leather and matches his hair as opposed to the boring, flesh-toned ones he turned down at the store. 

With a giant grin on his face, Ai decides he isn’t putting his clothes back on. Not until after he and Yusaku try the toy. 

Yusaku’s classes wouldn’t end for another three hours, but Ai reaches for Yusaku’s tablet to text his partner a teaser. All that is left is for Yusaku to get home. 

x

Yusaku’s text message alert goes off in the middle of his midterm. He knows it’s Ai without looking at his phone, but he ignores it to focus on the codes on the computer screen. His university classes aren’t so bad, but he’s stressed, lives off ramen and coffee, and Ai’s message, when Yusaku eventually reads it, does nothing but make him frown.

|| Yo, Yusaku-chan~ I have a surprAIse for ya at home~ (*ゝω・)ﾉ ||

Yusaku sighs heavily, pockets the phone, and takes his time heading back home. There are a million and one things Ai can do to surprise him, and none of the scenarios Yusaku comes up with are particularly desirable. Yusaku safely assumes Ai has burned down the entire residence, since he has gotten into the habit of cooking for Yusaku while Yusaku is off studying or attending class, but he’s pleasantly shocked when he discovers the building is still standing. 

Upon opening the door, Yusaku rethinks his last thought and wishes his flat had indeed burned down. 

Ai is lying on the bed, naked save for the leather harness he sported. Attached to the harness is a rather large purple dildo, perked and ready for whatever devious game Ai’s smug grin is plotting.

Yusaku slams the door closed, narrows his eyes, and meets Ai’s gaze. “What is that?” He stammers, cheeks turning a deeper shade of red than he expects. 

“Oh? This little thing~?” Ai sings, batting his eyes for effect. 

Yusaku is tired, but he convinces himself to admire Ai’s full, flirty lashes and stare into his golden gaze while he waits for Ai to explain himself.

Ai gets the message—if the frown is any hint—and he chuckles, moves his hand to the tip of the purple dildo and places a single finger on the head. His smile grows as the dildo bounces in eagerness, while his other hand reaches around for the bottle of lube Yusaku keeps beside his bed. “Isn’t it cute, Yusaku-chan? I thought you might need a little inspiration~! You know, to motivate you while you slave away at school and long to be in my arms!” Ai pushes himself into a sitting position and pats his thigh, smile wide and toothy, inviting Yusaku onto his lap. “Plus, now I can fu--”

“Ai,” Yusaku interrupts, cheeks glowing despite the urge to lunge his school bag at Ai’s face. 

“Hm?”

When their gazes meet, Yusaku feels a rush of excitement pool in his groin. He isn’t opposed to the toy, knows Ai has programmed certain feelings and responses into his system all for the sake of reaching some pseudo-orgasm alongside Yusaku. The dildo would enhance those sensations, offer other types of stimulation, and probably drive Ai to near madness once Yusaku mounted it. 

“Yusaku-chan, you’re not getting shy, are you?”

Yusaku rolls his eyes, drops his backpack, and wastes no time in removing his clothes, in kicking off his shoes, in sliding his shirt off his shoulders, his pants and underwear down his hips. 

Ai’s gaze runs down Yusaku’s body, stopping to admire his collarbone, his rosy nipples, his slim waist and protruding hipbones. “Eager,” Ai tries to tease, but he has to swallow the lump of air caught in his throat when Yusaku kicks his pants aside and hungrily smirks at him. 

“Isn’t this what you want?” Yusaku responds flatly, baiting Ai with the same teasing Ai greeted him with. Yusaku knows Ai likes to flirt. He’s stupidly playful, even when Yusaku has homework or finals to study for, but he loses his composure when Yusaku meets him head-on. When Yusaku forcefully kisses him. When Yusaku squirms beneath him and gasps, repeating Ai’s name like a mantra. “Not getting shy, are you?”

Ai’s cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. “N-no!” He mumbles, falling back onto the bed when Yusaku’s hand lands on his chest and gives him a firm push. 

Yusaku climbs atop the bed, throws a leg over Ai’s waist and straddles him, hovers over Ai’s stomach before pressing his hips down and rocking them back and forth. “Good,” he breathes, voice almost a purr. 

Ai shudders at the feel of Yusaku’s arousal massaging his skin, lightly gliding across his lower stomach. But it’s Yusaku’s half-lidded gaze and flushed cheeks that sends excitement swimming through Ai’s body. Reaching out, Ai drops the bottle of lube in favor of gripping Yusaku’s thighs, of gingerly dragging fingernails across his skin, gently massaging tense muscles. 

A soft sigh escapes Yusaku’s lips, hands moving up to his nipples, fingers rubbing, pinching them to hardness. His palms then slide down his sides slowly, green gaze melting into a golden one, body slanting forward just enough to rub the firmly erect dildo between his ass, to rub his growing erection against Ai’s stomach.

“Yusaku,” Ai breathes, cheeks reddening, fingers trembling. Ai failed to realize his body would react to every exhale Yusaku made. To every groan and gasp Yusaku breathed life into. To each time Yusaku’s erection twitched with needy desire.

Ai half-moans, half-whimpers, eyes and ears and tongue starved. “No f-fair, Y-yusaku.” 

Yusaku allows himself a minute to lean forward and capture Ai’s lips, hand searching for the bottle of lube. When he finds it, he pulls away, smirking at the whine he summons from Ai, while uncapping the bottle. Yusaku doesn’t care how much comes spilling out and over the dildo. Doesn’t have time to consider the mess that will most likely pool beneath Ai. He’s far more interested in slicking the dildo and coating it thoroughly. 

“Y-Yusaku,” Ai repeats, hips jerking upward, his grip on Yusaku’s thighs tight as Yusaku positions the tip of the dildo at his entrance. 

A loud, long moan rips from Yusaku’s throat, body trembling as his muscles adjust around the dildo he buries far too quickly inside his ass. The feeling is foreign, but deliriously addictive despite having plunged it to the hilt. 

“F-fuck… _Yusaku_,” Ai breathes, hands rubbing Yusaku’s thighs tenderly, lovingly. He wonders if letting Yusaku ride him was a smart idea—Yusaku never considers his body’s limits—but Yusaku recovers quickly, presses his palms against Ai’s chest and lifts himself off the dildo, just until the head remains inside. 

Yusaku slams down before Ai can blink, wantonly groaning, murmuring _Ai_ softly. Green eyes open halfway, gaze crashing into Ai’s. Ai can tell Yusaku likes fucking himself—knows by the way Yusaku rocks his hips, body hungrily consuming the dildo, pace quickening, erection bouncing in time to his thrusts. Moans tumble past Yusaku’s lips every time it fills him, every time it probes too deeply.

Balancing most of his weight on his knees, Yusaku skims his hands up and down Ai's chest before moving them to his own. Despite his muddled thoughts, he knows Ai is watching him, drinking every little sound, every little expression. Yusaku manages a smile, thoroughly relishing the way Ai squirms and groans in frustration, and slowly drags one hand to his cock, deliberately crying out “Ai!” when his fingers reach his tender flesh.

Ai’s gaze follows Yusaku’s hand, lingers on Yusaku’s fingers, admires them as they wrap around his swollen member. Yusaku has pleasured himself in front of Ai plenty of times, but never so wildly. So desperately. Precum kisses the slit, smears down the shaft, coats Yusaku’s fingers as Yusaku begins to jerk himself off. Despite being an android, Ai’s breathing is labored, cheeks flushed pink, eyes half-lidded, watching with growing eagerness at the way Yusaku pinches one nipple and tugs at his needy erection. With every movement, with every touch, Yusaku whines loudly, making Ai’s fingers quiver, his hands tremble with a mix of desire and hunger. There’s only so much Ai’s mind can take, only so much stimulation his program can handle. 

Mindlessly, Ai reaches forward and grabs Yusaku’s hips, elevating him slightly, holding him firmly in place, the tip of the dildo still caught inside. A grin kisses Ai’s lips as Yusaku groans in frustration, but he doesn’t deny Yusaku the pleasure for long, and drives his hips up not even a second later, plunging into Yusaku in quicker, shorter thrusts. 

Yusaku tosses his head back, fingers still wrapped around his cock, nipples perked, sweat trailing down his chest. There’s something beautiful about seeing Yusaku so open—walls stripped, heart bared, completely naked and vulnerable and free—and it drives Ai to near lunacy, having him so close, feeling his body shudder, watching his brows furrow in blissful happiness. Ai’s grip on Yusaku’s hips tightens, his thrusts picking up speed, matching Yusaku’s whiny mewls and gasps with equal ferocity. Yusaku replies by moaning louder, gaze settling on Ai’s, challenging him to finish what he started.

A shudder runs down Ai’s spine, bottom lip trembling with the desire to consume Yusaku’s lips, to swallow his gasps, to steal his breath if only to hold Yusaku’s lifeforce safe within him for an eternity and for evermore.

“_Ai_!” Yusaku screams, erection throbbing. Dripping. Three seconds shy of erupting.

Ai’s self-restraint breaks, but he is careful not to hurt Yusaku when he flips their positions and throws Yusaku onto the bed. 

Yusaku lands with a surprised gasp, back bouncing slightly off the mattress. It takes him one, two, three seconds to realize Ai is hovering over him, happily situated between his legs, the tip of the dildo pressing against his entrance. “Ai, wha--”

Before Yusaku can get the words out, Ai pushes into him. A shuddering moan echoes in the room, Yusaku’s body arching into Ai the deeper Ai slips. 

“Now I… can kiss you,” Ai murmurs, latching his lips onto Yusaku’s, sliding his tongue inside, groaning at the way Yusaku’s hands clutch onto his shoulders to pull him closer. The rhythm Ai sets is frantic. Desperate. A wild attempt at diving deeper into Yusaku, at fusing their bodies till neither of them can breathe without the other’s lips smothered against their own. 

When they break away, Ai settles on raining kisses against Yusaku’s cheek, along his jaw, down his neck. Every inch of skin within reach becomes a feast for Ai’s lips, pale ivory skin succumbing to tongue and teeth, to peppered shades of red and pink. 

Yusaku tightly wraps his legs around Ai’s waist, fingers combing through Ai’s hair, fingertips pressing into shoulders, nails digging into skin. Besides the orchestra of whines and groans, the only word that leaves Yusaku’s lips is _Ai_. He whispers it tenderly against Ai’s ear, moans it into their kiss, screams it at whatever gods may hear, may be bearing witness to the way his body trembles with every thrust. With every kiss Ai bestows. With every whisper of _I love you, Yusaku_ and murmur of _You’re beautiful, Yusaku_.

“Ai!” Yusaku screams, breath leaving him as he reaches his climax. Yusaku pulls Ai close, till he’s melting into Ai, and Ai into him, and their every movement and gasp and heartbeat—real and mechanical—is synchronized. 

Ai feels warmth stain their stomachs and he shudders, moaning into Yusaku’s ear, voice soft and sweet, body reeling from the way Yusaku continues to tremble beneath him, from the way Yusaku inhales deeply in a poor attempt at steadying his breath. Since he would rather not plaster Yusaku, Ai pulls out immediately and rolls onto his side, bringing Yusaku with him and into his embrace. 

Ten minutes pass before Yusaku breaks the silence, shifting within the confines of Ai’s arm to peer into golden eyes. “I have a paper to write,” he mumbles before a yawn shakes his core and makes him lean his forehead against Ai’s lips. 

Ai laughs and kisses Yusaku on the temple. Humans were so unlucky. They slowly killed themselves attending school when the real fun was waiting for them in bed, beside their lover if, of course, they were lucky enough to have someone like Ai! 

“Write it later. I’m too comfortable!” Ai playfully whines, squeezing Yusaku tenderly. 

Yusaku doesn’t reply. He falls asleep quickly, soundly, cheek pressing into Ai, arm loosely draped around Ai’s waist. 

Ai hopes Yusaku’s paper isn’t due the next day, for he isn’t planning on waking his partner. Not until he has satisfied his need of peppering kisses all along Yusaku’s sleeping face. And, well, Ai never showed Yusaku the vibrator he purchased alongside the strap-on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated. <3


End file.
